1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chassis for an electronic device which readily separates from a casing thereof, and in particular to a drawer type chassis for an electronic device.
2. The Prior Art
Electronic apparatus, such as personal computers, usually comprise a chassis for supporting and fixing components thereof. A casing is mounted to the chassis to shield and cover the components. Some of the conventional casings are made from a single metal plate by stamping or similar mechanical operations whereby the casing is deformable for fitting over the chassis. Mounting/dismounting the casing is inconvenient and laborious. Furthermore, sharp edges of the casing formed during the stamping operation may injure a user trying to mount/dismount the casing.
Other conventional casings are made of several separate panels joined together by releasable engaging means. Examples are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 84207631 and 84215198. Fixing the panels together to form the casing is time-consuming and laborious. Besides, the separate panels may also have sharp edges that could injure a user.
Some computers comprise a removable internal support member which is removably mounted inside an external casing member, such as that disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 84213528. The internal support member is used to support a power supply and/or a disk drive. The support member is usually configured to substantially enclose the power supply/disk drive for electromagnetic interference (EMI) protection. The removable support member provides an efficient way to move the power supply/disk drive in and out of the casing. However, the internal support member is not capable to movably support other components of the computer and may be mechanically unstable.
It is thus desired to provide a removable chassis for an electronic device which overcomes the above problems.